Christmas Time Is Here
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: So smile and cheer.    Pairings of SebAllen, CiAllen, Alaude, AloLen and GrelLen


**Christmas Time Is Here**

**So smile and cheer.**

**Pairings of SebAllen, CiAllen, Alaude, AloLen and GrelLen**

This was the first thing I made on my new laptop! For some reason…Alois was a bit too easy to write for at times. I think that boy and Road would get along a bit too well.

Happy Christmas and enjoy!

Is it wrong of me to feel sad when I get more favourites on a story than reviews for it?

ToonyTwilight does not own DGray-Man or Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**1 Presents (CielxAllen)**

Ciel could not say that he cared too much when he opened the Christmas gifts on Christmas morning; the young boy knew that most were from people who wanted to get into his good books and others presents, like Elizabeth's, made him cringe. Yet there was one small gift that Allen had left him that captured his attention.

It was later on that day when the white haired servant was busy cleaning near Ciel's office that he heard it, _that song_ not on piano but in the version of the calming sound of a music box.

With a small smile Allen carried out his duties for the day.

* * *

**2 Church (SebastianxAllen)**

Allen always thought that they were beautiful to look at, the churches. Be it their glass windows, the pictures, candles or even the holy statues. Not that he ever had a good look inside one himself.

Allen never had good experiences with holy buildings like Churches in his life. When he was younger, whenever he went near one to rest or to just look around he was cast out and called a demon because of his strange arm. It had only gotten worse when he received his scar and white hair; he would always get hateful looks and was quickly chased out.

At first it had hurt him deeply and made him feel alone but now at fifteen as he stood outside another church on Christmas Eve and listened to everyone singing hymns, Allen found he didn't care. Now they had a real reason not to let him inside a holy building.

"It's time to leave pet, before you catch a cold."

With a content sigh Allen leaned back as his demonic lovers arms wrapped around the younger boys frame. Allen didn't care if he was called a demon and tossed away like a rag doll, as long as he had Sebastian.

* * *

**3 Fireplaces (AloisxAllen)**

There were times, more often than not, when Alois Trancy acted like a sadistic little monster that could put Road to shame; Allen would be the first to admit that as one of the said blonde's servants. Yet as Allen sat before the lit fireplace with his blonde master's head snuggling into his lap, a bit too close to certain parts to be completely innocent Allen thought, the white haired servant could say he enjoyed the calm over affectionate side of his master more.

Allen still couldn't help but wonder why sadists, like Road and Alois, wanted to get into his pants.

* * *

**4 Candy Cane (ClaudexAllen)**

If Claude was any less of a demon he swore he would have pounced on the young boy before now. It was like he had never seen a candy cane before.

Oh hell-what was Allen doing to that thing with his tongue?

When the little brat-his Highness called, Claude could not move fast enough out of the room.

The demon completely missed the dark smile on Allen's lips.

* * *

**5 Santa (GrellxAllen)**

If it didn't count as Grell's Christmas gift, Allen would have knocked the red grim reapers block off for this. Allen hoped to the God he once served that no one would find out about this.

"So what do you want from Mrs Clause Allen? A kiss? A hug? Or maybe full out all night fun?" Grell cooed to the small white haired boy sitting in his lap while Allen glared up at him in return, "So cute!"

Well at least Grell wasn't chasing Sebastian for once.

* * *

**6 Christmas Tree (CielxAllen)**

Ciel would not admit it but as he looked up at his newly decorated Christmas for the first time since _the incident _and the loss of his parents, the dark haired boy for just a moment wanted someone to hold his hand.

When Allen did, Ciel quickly pulled away and called him an idiot. No one but Sebastian noticed the young masters blush.

* * *

**7 Season Greetings (SebastianxAllen)**

Sebastian was a demon so it was common sense that the black butler wouldn't care to celebrate the day. That was until he met Allen Walker, that boy gave him a reason to celebrate the twenty fifth of December.

"Merry Christmas, Mr Sebastian!"

"Happy birthday Allen."

* * *

**8 Hymn (AloisxAllen)**

In the Trancy mansion there was a certain room that all the servants but Claude was forbidden to enter by their master Alois Trancy. In it Alois would disappear for hours on end somedays. It was no secret to the demonic servants that a young boy, upon Alois orders, was forced to take up residence in that room.

_"O holy night! The stars are brightly shining,_

_It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth._

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining."_

Alois grinned like the cat that ate the canary and the goldfish from his place on his dear Allen's bed. He rested his head on his hands as he listened to the white haired boy perform for him once again and again and again. Allen would sing for his master until Alois left the room.

Allen Walker was his song bird and to prevent him from flying away, Alois placed his pet into a beautiful cage. A cage he would make sure Allen would not escape from, no matter how much he was begged.

Allen was **his**.

* * *

**9 Gingerbread (ClaudexAllen)**

For Christmas Alois demanded to be given gingerbread at least twice every hour. So it fell to Claude to make the Christmas treats. So the golden eyed demon baked and baked for his Highness but there were two he refused to give his blonde master and hid them from sight.

It was two gingerbreads holding hands. One was designed in black and gold frosting with glasses and the other was white and grey with a hint of red.

* * *

**10 Mistletoe (GrellxAllen)**

Everywhere Allen went there was mistletoe and where there was mistletoe there was Grell. It took a while and the red shinigami was persistent before Allen finally caved and let the man kiss him.

The strange this was…Allen liked it.


End file.
